Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{7.200\times 10^{-2}} {1.0\times 10^{-1}}}$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{7.200} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{-1}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 7.20 \times 10^{-2\,-\,-1}$ $= 7.20 \times 10^{-1}$